Grey's Neighbours PART 1
by arizona259
Summary: Grey's Anatomy and Neighbours crossover  PART 1  Callum wins a trip for him and 12 friends to Disneyland.. The plane crashes and they end up in Seattle  Grey Hospital, the worlds best hospital. 2 neighbours favourites dont survive


**MAIN PLOT**

**Callum wins a trip for 12 to Disneyland in LA. He invites Donna, Ringo, , Steph, and their kids Charlie and Jarrod, Declan and India, Ben and Libby. They are really excited on the plane until it Crashes in Seattle. They are all rushed to Seattle Grey Hospital to be treated by the worlds best hospital. 2 dont survive **

It was a cool Monday morning Ramsay Street, and Callum (who was on school holidays) was up and was about to check the mail. He walked out of the house and went to the mailbox, still in his pajamas. "Junk" he said after reading each envelope. He was about to throw them all in the bin, when the word "Competition" caught his eye. He ran inside, mail in hand, and jumped on the couch. He tore open the envelope and read the contents. His eyes grew wide. "Mornin' Squid, you're up early" Toadie said, entering the lounge. "I heard the door shut, who's here?" he asked. "I WON!" Callum screeched. Toadie knew what Callum was talking about. Callum and Toadie both worked together to enter the competition, where they had to write a fantasy story. They wrote it about 2 wrestlers named Lawman and The Squid. "You mean we're going to Disneyland?" Toadie asked, wide-eyed. "Well YEAH! And 11 others..." Callum was now jumping up and down on the couch.

Toadie then joined him. After about 10 minutes, Toadie and Callum sat down. "you know there is one thing we need to do" Toadie told Callum. "yeah?" Toadie nodded "Yeah, who are we gonna invite?" Callum began to think. After a while they decided to invite Sophie, Ben and Libby, Declan and India,Donna and Ringo, Steph Toadie Charlie and Jarrod (Stephs son). Then they ran outside and knocked on everyones doors. "GUYS" Toadie yelled, once everyone was outside

. "LIBBY, BEN, DECLAN, DONNA, RINGO, KATE, STEPH, CHARLIE, JARROD" Toadie paused as everyone stepped forward. "YOU'RE ALL COMING WITH US TO DISNEYLAND!" He shouted. Everyone knew about the competition. Everyone jumped up and down in excitement. Except for Donna, who was heavily pregnant and Ringo. Toadie and callum approached them. "Arent you guys excited?" Toadie asked, looking worried. "Yeah of course we are" Ringo said. "We're just worried about the baby" Donna nodded. "Oh she'll be fine" Toadie reassured them . Donna and Ringo nodded.

The next week was the week they left. Everyone went together to the airport. "This is so exciting!" Callum said to Sophie and Charlie. "I know" Sophie replied. "Yeah!" Charlie yelled. Everyone was huddled up in the waiting area, waiting for their plane. "Wow" Ben said to his mum. "I want to fly a plane when im older" Libby smiled "Maybe" she said. "Flight 34I61 is boarding now" a voice said over the intercom. "Im so excited" donna was bouncing up and down. Ringo stared at her. "What?" Donna asked, standing still. In single file, they all began boarding the plane

"Waaaaaah" wailed Steph's baby, Jarrod. "Shh" steph whispered. After everyone found their seats, the safety demonstrations began. All the younger ones, Ben, Charlie Callum and Sophie, all looked at Toadie and Steph, Wide Eyed. "its just incase" Toadie said. "Yeah nothing bad's going to happen" Steph added. The kids were all relieved. "We are now ready for take off" a loud voice announced. Steph, Libby and Toadie, quickly handed out pieces of gum to all the kids (not india or Jarrod) and then put some in their own mouths. "Whats this for?" ben asked, chewing away. "so you don't hurt your ears" Libby replied. Ben looked really confused and shrugged, turning back to the game of Go Fish he had been playing with Callum and Sophie.

Then the plane started going really fast. "Woah!" callum cried with a smile on his face. "SUPER FAST" The plane zoomed towards the end of the runway and lifted off the ground. The smile grew wide on Donnas face as the turned to Declan. "we're flying" Ringo put his arm on Donnas shoulder and his other hand on her stomach. "you okay?" ringo asked donna. "yeah" she replied, smiling. "So have you ever been to Disneyland before?" Sophie asked Ben and Callum. They both shook their heads. "You HAVENT?" Sophie asked, shocked. "No, why have you?" Callum raised an eyebrow. "Yeah – TWICE" She smiled smugly. "I went with Kate and Harry 2 years ago for a holiday" Sophie explained. "Cool! What's the best ride?" Ben asked. Sophie thought for a while... "The haunted mansion" she finally answered.

Suddenly india started wailing. "whats wrong, indy?" Declan whispered in indias ear, bouncing her up and down lightly on his knee. India continued to wail. "It must be the noise" Toadie said to Declan. Declan nodded. "Hey how long til we get there?" Ben asked libby. "We're going to Los Angeles sweetie" Libby replied. "Yeah...?" Ben said, confused. "Los Angeles is in America, so it will probably be another 16 hours. "16 hours?" Callum, ben and sophie yelped. "What are we gonna do for 16 hours?" Callum whispered to Sophie and Ben.

3 hours went by quickly. Donna and Ringo had fallen asleep, Ben, Callum and Sophie were on their 24th game of Go Fish, Steph, Charlie and Jarrod had also fallen asleep, and Idia Toadie and Declan were doing their own things. "Hey!" Ben suddenly cried. "you cheated!" Sophie gasped in shock "DID NOT!" She yelled. "DID SO!" Ben yelled back "I DIDNT!" Sophie screeched. "Shh! Guys!" Toadie hissed. Without warning, the plane began to shake. "What's happening, dad?" Callum called to Toadie. "I don't know squid, everyone put on your oxygen masks!" Everyone put on their oxygen masks (Donna, Ringo, Steph, Charlie and Jarrod had all woken up from the plane shaking) and sat still, wondering what was going to happen next.

The plane began to fall head first, luckily the Ramsay Street residents were sitting near the back, so they would receive minimum impact. "We're going down!" a pilot called into a radio. "Mummy im scared!" Charlie cried to steph. "it will be okay" she said. Steph turned to the rest of the gang "really, it will" Boy did she hope so...

"Donna" Ringo moaned, regaining consciousness. "Donna?" he said. "DONNA!" he yelled, finally conscious again. He looked around the unfamiliar setting. He was in a hospital. He looked left and right, trying to find his wife. "Dec" he said, as he saw Declan in the hospital bed next to him. "Ringo, mate" he mumbled. "Where are we?" Ringo asked. Declan shrugged "dunno..."

"I can answer that" A doctor in a long white coat and short dark brown hair said, walking towards them. "Hi, guys I'm Dr. Shepard and you are in Seattle Grey Hospital" Declan and Ringo nodded. "Um, excuse me Dr Shepard im just wondering where is my wife? Donna Brown, or Freedman I don't know what's on her records" Ringo spoke up. "Um.. yep hold on I'll go check" Dr. Shepard walked out of the room to go find the whereabouts of Mrs Brown.

Meenwhile in the childrens ward of the hospital, Sophie, Callum, Ben, Charlie, India and Jarrod were all together in a weird room. "Where are we?" Sophie asked callum. "I don't know, but it will be okay" he replied. He reached over and held Sophies hand. "Hi guys" the kids turned to the doorway, where a woman with blonde hair and a white jacket with a teddy bear pin on it was standing. "Hi" the kids replied. "I'm Dr. Robbins, now you guys are lucky you weren't badly hurt" she smiled "You're parents are upstairs, alright? You will get to see them soon" She did some quick tests on the kids and then sat down on a chair. "So, guys where were you going?" she asked, making conversatition. "Disneyland!" Ben cried. "Yeah" Charlie yelled , putting his arms in the air. "wow" Dr Robbins grinned. "I've never been to Disney land! You guys are lucky" Dr Robbins got up and walked towards the door. "Do you guys want me to get you some icecream?" she asked. The older kids nodded and grinned, this Doctor was really nice.!

"Hey, Dr Shepard" Declan and Ringo said as Dr Shepard walked into their room again. "Your wife is in ICU, she was severely injured, um it says here because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt, and her head hit the seat infront of her" Declan nodded but Ringo broke down into tears. "Will she be okay?" ringo sniffled. Dr Shepard sighed. "We're doing the best we can" He then walked out of the room.

"Hey Meredith!" Christina Yang called from a table at the cafeteria. Meredith sat down next to her "hey" she smiled. "Did you hear a plane of aussies crashed here about an hour ago?" Christina asked. "Yeah i know right, did you see that young girl, she looked about 19? Man she's in really bad condition" Meredith said. Christina nodded "Yeah i saw her, dude she's fat" Meredith rolled her eyes. "You idiot, she's pregnant" Christina gasped "Ohhhh" . Meredith giggled and threw a pea from her plate at Christina. Christina laughed and threw it back. "Yang, Grey, follow me, NOW" Dr Shepard yelled.

Christina and Meredith followed Dr Shepard into his office. "Yes dr shepard?" Christina said. "Okay, Yang, you go to room 267 to a Stephanie Scully and Jarrod Rebecchi and Grey go to 235 to Elizabeth Kennedy NOW! Go!" The two girls ran out of the office.

"Hi, Stephanie?" Christina walked into the room. Toadie was unconscious. "Yeah, thats me" Steph replied. "Hey I'm just gonna check you out, it seems you have a few breaks here" Christina walked over to steph and examined her right leg. "Okay, I think this leg is broken... " she looked at Steph's left wrist "and your left wrist is broken too, okay? But im going to go get an Xray just to make sure. I'll be right back" and with that, Christina walked out of the room.

"Elizabeth?" Meredith asked, walking into room 235. "Oh, please call me Libby" Libby replied. "Sorry, Libby, Hi I'm Dr Merideth Grey" The two women shook hands. "Hi" Libby said. "Okay, so nothing too serious here, just -" Merideth stopped as she saw Libby's half red, half white jeans. She lifted up Libby's jeans to her knees and gasped as she saw her leg was bleeding heavily. She grabbed a bandage and wrapped it really tightly around the leg. "Oh, I didn't see that" Libby said. "Um, well it's gonna need stitches, I'll call Dr Karev to do that for you" she smiled and walked out of the room.

Suddenly Meredith and Christina's pagers beeped continuously. They had to go to ICU fast... It was Donna.


End file.
